The disclosed concepts relate to a memory device, and more particularly, to a memory device and a memory system performing request-based refresh, and an operating method of the memory device.
The capacity and speed of memory devices widely used in a high performance electronic system are increasing. As an example of these memory devices, dynamic random access memory (DRAM) is a volatile memory that determines data according to a charge stored in a capacitor.
As a degree of integration of the memory device increases, a time period a memory cell stores data may decrease, and to prevent data loss, various types of refresh designs may be applied to the memory device to retain data. However, because the reasons for data loss can vary, there is a limit to preventing data loss of a memory cell by using a generalized refresh design.